In the past, various different cleaning devices have been utilized for spraying fluid under pressure onto a surface to clean the surface by dislodging various undesirable foreign particles therefrom. One of the aforementioned past cleaning devices was merely a wand having at least one nozzle for spraying fluid under pressure onto the surface. One of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of such past wand is believed to be that the sprayed fluid splashed from the surface in an uncontrollable manner which may have undesirably wetted adjacent structures, objects or surfaces.
Another of the past cleaning devices had a rotary lawn mower type housing supported on a set of wheels, and spraying nozzles were provided beneath such housing. One of the undesirable or disadvantageous features of the above discussed past cleaning device having a rotary lawn mower type housing is believed to be that such past cleaning devices may not have had a profile low enough to have been operable in confined spaces, such as for instance beneath shelving or other structures spaced adjacent the surface to be cleaned. Further, it is also believed that the cleaning device having a rotary lawn mower type housing may also have caused splashing of the sprayed fluid from the surface in an uncontrolled pattern, as previously discussed.
Still another of the past cleaning devices was of the hovercraft type which had a housing floatably movable on the surface in response to the fluid under pressure sprayed under pressure onto the surface through nozzles contained beneath such housing. One of the undesirable features of the hovercraft type cleaning devices is believed to be that the movement of such cleaning devices on the surface to be cleaned may have been difficult to control by the operator of such cleaning device due to the above discussed floating movement thereof. It is also believed that the profile of the hovercraft type cleaning device may not have been low enough with respect to the surface to be cleaned so as to have been operable in confined spaces, such as beneath shelving or the like spaced adjacent the surface, as previously discussed.